Mad Rabbit
by ShimonYuukino
Summary: A new transfer student appeared out of nowhere,making the student magician uncomfortable about her presence. At the same time a new character appeared which rivals to the level of Kaitou KID has finally shown. What connection does this have with the new transfer student?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

As the bell began to rang, students hurriedly walk their pace way towards their school destinations. Within those crowd of students a mysterious girl was walking among them without noticing her presence and as she walk she was also showing off her terrifying smirk. Some students also noticed this and decided to back away from her, she didn't care about her surroundings or what people think towards her but the only thing that didn't stop her from doing this is to accomplish something. Something that her deceased mother didn't accomplished while she was still alive and it was also something very important to her mother that it made her furious and sad since her mother didn't achieved it till the end. It was up to her now. Only she could finished what her mother had started and only her to end it all. She didn't like the idea when she got married and had childrens that her child will continue their deceased grandmother's and also her legacy since she didn't like the thought of the upcoming generation of her family to experience the same suffering and loneliness she encountered while she was still young.

No she didnt want that to happened at all. All she could think right now are the possible situations might happen if she were to met _him_ in person, she can't back out now since she already started this.

Looking around her surroundings she quickly found some students wearing the uniform of the school she was searching for hurriedly ran towards the school. Without hesitation she followed them, this was too risky for her to handle but this was also the same risk that she would considered as a Russian Roulette to her if she treat this a joke instead of a gamble.

Sighing she quickly ran towards among the students to hide. She didnt like the idea of students to start some useless gossip that involved about her. As quickly as she can, she ran towards the nearest bush within the school she entered. Grinning she felt proud of herself that she was able to locate this school within a day in a half through out the help of the internet. She shuddered at the thought of people able to use the internet just to gain classified information from random people and no wonder people became lazy of research since the internet was their first option from the beginning rather than from books, newspaper, radio, and TV.

Ignoring that thought she focused her attention towards the crowd of students entering the school building. Waiting until the last student enter she smirked victorious. She was able to infiltrate this school so easily but then again this **is** a school were talking about so it was damn easy for her to enter this school from the beginning. Pinching her nose temple she quickly concluded the quickest solution. She quickly step out the bush and smiled.

"Guess I'm enrolling at Ekoda High School after all..."

By the moment she stood in front of the school a hurl of wind sudden happened and by the moment it halted she suddenly disappeared within the school like thin air.

* * *

My first fanfic :D ! Please comment about this and I really do appreciate if you mention to me about my errors and grammars that I used in my sentences... So I hoped that you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

'This is the worst day of my life.' I mentally told myself this morning. I woke up really late today for unknown reasons which still bugs me right now, Aoko yelling at me none stop for almost making me and her late, and last is that she's still glaring daggers which ended after our first period of break. Sighing. I was glad that Hakuba was able to calm her for me since I begged him nonstop today also...

"Why of all days that this have to happen! UGH!" I grunted irritably

Right about now its our lunch break. I was just passing by at every hallway I walked in this building. I really wondered that my ladyluck is somehow avoiding me today? and of all the days why now! I have a heist tonight and I was also planning on surprising meitantei-kun with a gift tonight! Why o why does it have to be _now_!

As I was walking towards the principal's office, I noticed a young girl was standing in front of it. By her looks I would assume that she's an middle school student but looks can be deceiving sometimes so I assumed that that's her original height and also had the same age as mine. She somehow noticed me and quickly turned her attention towards me instead of the room in front of her. I blushed a little when I noticed her features; she had a face that could easily fool people about her age, she's a brunette little girl with long straight hair that reaches her knee behind, and those chibi style amethyst eyes of hers, she really is adorable when you look at her this closely. Both of us were staring at each other intently, wanted to break away from her glare but couldnt, so I quickly changed were my gaze was heading at and surprisingly noticed about her uniform she was wearing. I'm hundred percent sure that her uniform doesnt belong to any school here in Ekoda. The uniform that she's wearing is really simple; a plain white long sleeve collared blouse with a red necktie, a dark blue miniskirt that reached above her knee with a matching dark blue sweater vest with their school logo attached and her knee socks seemed to be stripped color. Everytime I looked at her I felt guarded and uncomfortable about her... then something hit me! Her face! I got nostalgic about her appearance when I continued staring at her. Her face... there's something familiar about her... I really could tell who, but I cant seem to recall it... where, when and whom did I saw her!

"Are you done?" she asked smugly

'WHAT THE F-! did I just hear that right!' I thought in shocked

"And what if I said 'no'?" I smirked back at her

This somehow only encourage her more. I was sure that girls would usually just ignore you after you said those jerking words but she's different. She seemed excited somehow, deep in thought while smirking in front of you, it somehow gave me a disturbing feeling. Sweat dropping I let my pokerface to handle this situation for a while. I dont want my guard to do down right in front of her.

"Ho! interesting... As expected from Kuroba-kun.. he learned from the best!" she giggled

'Whaaaaaaaaaaattt! b-b-bbbut how!' I stuttered in thought

She was looking at me with confusion in her eyes. Noticing that I was in panic state she smiled at me gently which increased all of my negative emotions.

"If you're wondering how I knew about you... well you could say we met a long time ago... but just forgotten" she said cheerfully with a sad smile

Now I'm confused. Earlier she was grumpy, then to rude, then to being happy, and last being all depressed! What is she a bipolar! Ughh! so confusing.

"And if your thinking I'm bipolar then your 100% wrong there hehehe..." she said with a sadist smirk

"..." 'Dam she's good...' pokerface still intact I just sweatdropped at her words

Silence finally happened. This might be late but... I was just wondering where the hell are all the students in this area? Taking a glimpse at my wristwatch my eyes widen. It was already way pass our break time. I twitched at the sudden realization. I was really shock to know that I spend my whole thirty minutes break just to chat with this girl! Oh! wait make that seventeen minutes since I spend the whole nine minutes running away from Aoko and four more minutes on persuading at Hakuba...

'Great... so not my day right now' I thought

As we were having our stare down, suddenly the principal's office slammed open. Then at that moment I realized something at her expression. Her face, she's not showing any expression!

'Damn! She's also good at using pokerface!'

Looking at the person who caused to break our intense glare was another student. But this time it's a college student.

'Ohhh...shit his glaring at me.' I sweatdrop

* * *

Dam... I'm really terrible at this... -sigh-

At least I somehow finished chapter 01 (sort of) ... and why dam it that I proceed to chapter 03 already instead of 01!

EXCITED MUCH? hahahaha!

anyway I hope that you enjoyed this story and plz give me some advises about my typing style and grammars... (=3=)


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02**

'Ohhh...shit his glaring at me.' I sweatdrop

The person that supposed to be standing in the principal's door suddenly stood in front of me. He was really taller than me. I mean my height level is 5'8.5" (and he must be at 7'2.3" in an assuming height level measurement) for heaven's sakes, I'm still on puberty damn it! Anyway his still glaring at me with intense level, I dont know why his glaring at me and scary it may seem, its somehow effective. Trying not to lose my posture I rivaled his glare. Both of us were having a stare down with each other. While we were busy with our _contest_, both of us didnt noticed that the girl behind him was getting bored already. Quickly noticing this, I was the one who broke the contact first.

"Okay I have enough of this! and _you._... (pointing towards her) what do you want from me? ugh! I can't take this anymore!" I finally exploded

I was panting, I am really frustrated at this two right about now. They haven't do anything to me but the way they speak and behave are getting to my nerves now. I took a slight glimpse at the two, and it seems that their exchanging confused expression with each other, because of this now I know that this two are acquaintances alright. Staring blankly at them I didnt notice that the girl already took a glance at me and then smirked.

"Did Kuroba-kun just found out that me and (hugs the left arm of the other person) Sora-chan are friends? Ahhh... how cute!" she said to me sweetly

'Not again! and wait is she being sarcastic or what?' I asked myself

"No kuroba-kun I'm not being sarcastic... I'm just stating the truth"

"..." 'damn not this _again...'_

Sweat dropping at her remarks, I returned my gaze at the person called '_Sora-chan_'. He was being quiet... too quiet if you ask my opinion. If you look closely at him he seemed to be the: 'silent but deadly type' of person but looking closely at this guy, he seems intimidating at first glance but _that_ girl hugging AND acting like a playful kitten(in her strange ways?) in his arm kinda gave it away immediately. His appearance seems normal, I mean his just wearing a plain white long sleeved shirt with a necktie hanging loosely around his neck, his pants are loose a bit and their seems to be a long chain seen at his right side of his hip (probably an accessory), and a black colored hat (A/N: if you watched the anime Nabari no Ou I was preferring to Yoite's hat) which matched his outfit in a weird way. But if it's his face were talking about that's a different story. You could say he has already born with good looks just like **me** (HA! take that Ahoko!), he has pale skin which suits him, and his eye level of his face seemed to be shadowed because of the hat his wearing.

'I dont know who's the scariest of this two... that girl or this guy in front of me... damn it!' I thought it out loud inside of my head

While I'm still busy with my train of thoughts I didnt noticed that the two of them were actually whispering to each other.

'_hey... are you sure that guy over there is the one you're searching for? I think I'm having my doubts now' _

'_you of all people... how many times do I have to tell you that its __**him**__ and no one else... do I have to prove it like last time! baka Sora!_' she hissed at his ear

'_dont be a sour puss... and besides I dont doubt you, its just I cant believe that off all the people in Japan its __**him**__ that you need! How come?_' he hissed back

A vein finally popped out from her head. She finally reached her limit at this guy. Without any thinking she stomped her foot unto the left feet of her companion. Holding in his yelping scream, he was bouncing around with one foot while the other he was holding it with dear life. It was kind of funny if you asked her since she was smirking like an psychopath in front of everyone.

Snapping out of my thoughts I was able catch a glimpse at the scene that this two were doing. I all most laugh it out loudly at the stunt this girl did to her friend if I didnt hold it back in quick time. I dont know why but I got this feeling that this girl was somehow the same as me. As I look back at them I was dumbstruck since that this _girl _ was giving lecture, I mean its supposed to be the other way around shouldnt it be? Damn now I know who's the scariest of this two...

"Intriguing... I didnt know you could do that to your elders? You should study the basic of mannerism from scratch dear... you need it a lot" I smirked at her

I dont know why I did that but it felt good in for some reasons. It released some of my tensions from earlier which I'm glad that this happened. She was glaring at me with pissed eyes now which gave me the goosebumps in a quick amount of seconds and her glare was something you should avoid making her do since she looked like an escaped psychopath in that state of hers right now!

'Mental note: dont piss her' I told myself at this moment

Her companion somehow felt the aura she's leaking and come to my aid in one shift movement.

"Yuu-chan please calm down..." he said to her with his monotone voice

He was holding her shoulders in a tight grip for some reasons. I dont know why he did that but guessing from his actions its something that you shouldnt considered it a joke.

"_Yuu-chan_ I said _calm_ down... beside its fair for him to give a remark back at you anyway..."

"I know that already you idiot! I just dont want to be told off like that... it reminds me of h-h-her..." she said stuttering the last of her sentence

The expression she's giving us was a depressing one. By the looks of it the '_her_' she just mention is someone very important to her. Kinda reminds me of **me** from before. The **me ** from that day when my dad died.

It looks like she's having a temporary mental breakdown. Since I was the cause of this, I should be the one who will fix this.

"Listen I didnt mean this to happen... how about this lets just forget this part of our encounter for today and just proceed to the introduction... sounds good right?"

They both exchanged glance with each other. Using eye contact communication both of them nodded in union.

"Well since that settles... I'll go first then... My name is Kuroba Kaito! it's a pleasure to meet you Oujo-chan!" I said in front of her while giving her a rose that popped out from my hand

She looked quite surprised from my action. She took the rose from my hand and gave a me a heart-warming smile, so that the both of us would know that was genuine happy about this and making sure that she's alright now.

I thought for sure that the next one would be the girl but I was wrong. Instead of her it has her friend who started instead.

"My name is Sora... Kudou Sora..." he reached out his arm to Kaito in front of him

'Whaaaa-! did he just said Kudo? Dont tell me his related to him!' I thought to myself

Sweatdropping I slowly reached out my hand also just for the both of us shook hands. Noticing that my hand was trembling he gave me an assuring smile which could guess he already knew what I was thinking earlier.

"Dont worry I'm not related to Kudo Shinichi... I always got that same reaction you had from other people from before up until now... so I'm used to it now" he gave me sheepish smile for assurance of his words

Sighing in totally relief I turned my attention towards _her_. She was giving me the 'innocent and puppy dog eyes' look. I deadpanned at her silly attempt on skipping her introduction. She quickly noticing this gave an irritated sigh which showed that she finally surrendered.

"Ugh! The name's Yuuki... Shion Yuuki... Their happy now?"

I gave her a content smile which I really want her to know that I'm happy for her introduction. Even though she's stubborn and a little bit of violent but I could tell that she's a nice person inside of that stubbornness of hers.

Quickly noticing that Sora was tapping at her shoulder, she paid her attention towards him. He pulled out a piece of paper which was folded inside his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it gently and began to read it, after about a minute she smirked. A sudden chill began to pass by from me and asked her.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked

Without answering my answer, she just held out the piece of paper in front of me and showed it to me, I began to turned pale.

Right in front of me was a transcript, a transcript for transferring schools which had been approved by our principal and from her previous school.

"Wait you dont mean tha-" I was cut off by her

"That I'm transferring? You got that right!" she said to me excitedly

'Which mean that... Ohhh...fuck!"

"Meet your new classmate Kai~to~chan!" she teased

My school days got worst by the second in just one day.

'Great... I hoped she's not like Hakuba! please let alone that wish to be true!' I said to myself in desperate state.

* * *

Yehey! Chapter 03 is finally finished! That was a close call... good thing that my class for Monday will started at noon... yehey! more ideas to think up! XD

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the advance chapter 03 will be re-edit since its content is sooo... far away from the story of chpt 02 :D

A/N: The name "Kudou Sora" by the way I got it from the anime Nabari no Ou... This full name actually belongs to "Yoite" since I'm so lazy for random name ideas I just used this instead... :P

And the name "Shion Yuuki" you could say that this is my user account name in some games or in some online networking site hahahaha! XD

besides its a nice name and I like it to use for my character for some reason...


	4. Chapter 03

Sometimes I dont understand myself... why is it that I always skipped on typing which chapter would start! DX

And anyhow here's chapter 03... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 03**

"Wait you dont mean tha-" I was cut off by her

"That I'm transferring? You got that right!" she said to me excitedly

'Which mean that... Ohhh...fuck!"

"Meet your new classmate Kai~to~chan!" she teased

My school days got worst by the second in just one day.

'Great... I hoped she's not like Hakuba! please let alone that wish to be true!' I said to myself in desperate state.

* * *

This girl finally known as _Yuuki_ had told me the most frightening and the worst nightmare of my life, and here I thought I could get some break from all of my unlucky moments right now but it seems that it turned worst by the second. DAMN!

Still smirking right in front of me is the most scariest girl that I EVER meet rather than Akako-chan. She just give me this scary vibes suddenly out of nowhere and I dont know why I felt this way about her also in a creepier way - shudders - anyway... back to my point of thought... suddenly she cut off them all due to the words she told me.

"Ohhh! I'm soooo... EXCITED! I can't wait to mess up this school! I really want to see it upside down right now! Ohhh... I could see it already fufufu..." she spoke to herself while dark aura was spilling out as she laughs

" - Sigh - Yuu-chan how many times do I have to tell you... no more causing chaos at school already... you almost got kicked out from your first school before..." he told her nostalgically

'She DID what?' I thought to myself in panic, never do I know that she could do worst damages than I ever been made here and worst... her height doesnt matter to her when she did all of THAT! Thinking all of the things that might actually HAPPEN in this school I gulped.

'It's official my day sucks today.' I noted myself harshly and twitching irritably finally added to my problems. Great...

Noticing that I was twitching a lot, she just gave me a comforting hand to my shoulder which I dont understand myself why she did that and told me

"You should relax a bit... your too stiff and besides why bother you since you already dominated this school before I?" she told me with a little bit of facts

Okay that was unexpected... Finally regaining my composure I relaxed a bit. I dont why but what she told me was somehow the truth. I was glad that she told me that and in some ways I felt that she kinda excelled in this kind of field. Shrugging off that the thought, I turned my head directly at the window and some minutes passed that I suddenly heard that someone told to me 'Well... see ya tomorrow then...' as I tore off my attention towards the window, I turned my head quickly as I could and lastly to my shock that what saw in front of me is that no one was their anymore.

**Yuuki's POV **

Waiting for the moment that his attention was drifted away from us, I tugged on the sleeve of my companion. Quickly understanding what I meant, he went ahead of me towards the entrance of this school. I took one last look at him, it made my heart sink in pain as I remember those painful and sorrowful memories again. To think that _him_ and_ me _would be the same. Looking down at my own shoes I let a sad smile plastered to my face.

"Well... see ya tomorrow then..." I said to him and quickly ran towards where Sora was.

When I finally reached outside I immediately saw Sora was leaning against his black **458 Italia* **and on the other side of the said car was a new face in sight. He has messy chestnut colored hair, his skin was a little bit of tanned, his clothes were just simple: plain white T-shirt with a gothic designed jacket and had the same accessory as Sora when it's on the bottom part except for that gun strap that's been hanging around in his right thigh and last he seems be wearing a red ribbon bell which it's been tied fitly in his neck. His face structure is just the same as Kaito but a little bit mature and lastly his yellowish colored, cat-like quality of his eyes. (I just want to make him unique and all of that... :P)

As he finally noticed my presence he took a glance at me and gave me a full hearted smile which of course smiled back at him with pure happiness slipping out of me. As I approached them slowly he suddenly asked me:

"Finally found who you were looking for?" still that smile of his was still there

"Yah... I'm just glad that his fine and all..." I told him shyly and sad as I halted

He slowly made his way towards me and patted in the head and finally said:

"That's good... be happy for yourself once in a while then" he told me as his silly smile was still there

By those simple words he told me, tears finally poured out from my eyes. I sobbed really hard as lean against his chest, he hugged me in a affectionate manner which also means for me that: _'it's alright everything is going to be okay, I'm right here beside you_'.

Neither did both of us noticed that Sora took out a bar of cigarette from his back pocket and smoked beside his car. As he exhale he stared at the sky above him them turned his gaze at me and looked at me compassionately.

* * *

A/N: Finally I was able to finish this even though I made it short this time - sigh -

And anyway... **458 Italia - is actually one from the Ferrari sports car collection... I dont know why I choose it but I do guess that I got the idea from a friend of mine since his too addicted to model cars that are mostly showed in magazine and from the internet... ]:|**

For the **POV**, if I'm not being specific then the **POV**is from Kaito... and if your wondering why (Shinichi) Shin-chan hasnt made any appearance yet in my story well... you could say I have plans for that and forgot which chapter he finally made his appearance... for the meanwhile I'm just focusing on the relationship of Yuuki and Kaito and dont worry I'm so totally on planning for a ShinKai moment! hahaaaaa! XD

And for the advance chapters that I already made... I'll just re-edit them in my spare time and post them after and I dont know when but I'll try to speed it up then heheheh...

Sooo... much work to DO!

Also please review!I wont force you... :P


End file.
